Humankind Empire of Abh
The Humankind Empire of Abh, also known as Frybaréc Glœr Gor Bari, Bar Frybaréc, or simply called the Abh Empire, is an interstellar country founded by 1st Emperor Dounei, in Imperial Calendar Year 1. Structure Central Government Emperor The Emperor is the head of the Imperial government, making the final decisions on matters of state, war, and domestic policy. Despite the overwhelming power that the Emperor or Empress theoretically wields, the title holder often delegates many of the governmental decisions to the Prime Minister, bureaucrats, and the Abh Nobility as the Abh Empire itself is too vast to oversee all functions. Eight Kingdoms *Skiil Kingdom (スキール王国)(1) *Ilysr Kingdom (イリーシュ王国)(2) *Larych Kingdom (ラスィース王国)(3) *Wesko Kingdom (ウェスコー王国)(4) *Barke Kingdom (バルケー王国)(5) *Balzédé Kingdom (バルグゼーデ王国)(6) *Siullzede/Sïullzédé Kingdom (スュルグゼーデ王国)(7) *Kryb Kingdom (クリューヴ王国)(8) The Eight Kingdoms together make up the Abh Empire and span across the galaxy, each connected through planar space. Each Kingdom has multiple sords, but only Lakfakalle in the Ilysr Kingdom features eight sords that can reach all the Imperial territories directly, making it the gateway to the empire and coined 'The City of Eight Gates.' The Eight Kingdoms are ruled by the eight royal families that make up the Abriel. Each member of each family is themselves a noble who rules a territory and within these territories, other Abh nobility rule their own territories, spreading the responsibility across many different members. The responsibility is diluted further by the addition of vassals who do much of the required administrative work within noble domains - if for example their particular ruler serves within the Star Forces. Ex-emperors meeting The Ex-emperors meeting is presumably an advisory council of former heads of state which make decisions regarding the status of Abh nobility and royalty. In Crest of the Stars (Seikai no Monshō), Lafiel is threatened with disciplinary action by Captain Lekshue and told that Lafiel would be brought before the meeting to explain her actions and punished for her disobeying orders and damaging the name of the Abriel. Abh High Court While most legal disputes are settled by local government courts in the various territories or by the local nobility, it can be presumed that there is some form of high court in the capital that deals with higher issues that cannot be resolved. Given the form of Abh goverment however, it is unlikely that many cases from the territories are brought and that this court deals with cases not associated with any given territory. Local Governments Most planets or planetary systems within the Abh Empire have their own local government which functions beneath the Abh noble who rules that territory. This local government takes care of most domestic concerns within that territory and most of these governments are allowed their autonomy and freedom to legislate as they wish, so long as they do not conflict with the laws of the empire. Territorial Ambassadors Territorial Ambassadors are assigned as liasons between Local Governments and recently conquered Abh territories. They in essence function as a temporary Abh noble and or administrator who represents the interests of the empire to the local leaders and prepare that territory for permanant induction into the empire. History Origin Before the creation of the Empire, Establishment In Before Imperial Calendar Year 157, also known as Independence Calendar Year 1017, Abhs learn about the method of planer space travel, from a doctoral dissertation entitled Calculation on Diagram of Energy-Balancing Equipment in Complex Time-Space by a local scholar Nadia Fudini in the Adibu Planetary System. Since the test of this theory requires rare yuanan particles, several breakthroughs in technology and a huge expenditure, the Adibu System never proceeds with it. Rumune, a member of Bebaus Family, notices this article and assists in the Abh's analysis and the interpretation of the dissertation and diagram. The Abhs then begin their study in the relation between yuanan particle and the planar space. The development of Planar Space theory is completed in Before Imperial Calendar Year 98, and reported to the King of the Ship. 46 years later, the colony ship Abriel docks at an uninhabited system, later known as the Abriel County or Abriel Earldom to conduct an experiment with the theory. Eventually, in Before Imperial Calendar Year 19, Abhs successfully change a yuanon, or now better known as a closed sord, from closed state to open state. Just before three years before the establishment, Abhs invent time-space cluster generators which enables them to sail on the planer space. The ship testing the generator returns peacefully from the planer space. One year later, they begin to seek how to open sords from the planer space. Believing the science of the planar space is mature and realizing the potential importance of the planar space, King of the Ship Dounei decides to create the Humankind Empire Abh, the greatest empire ever built, to dominate the planer space. He proclaims himself as the Emperor and declares all ships with sailing capability on the planar space belong to the Empire only and not individual members. The Abh also believe In order to bring permanent peace for mankind, the Empire must dominate the entirety of planar space. Once they had conquered five systems from planar space, they discovered other visitors, persumedly Suumeis , who discovered planar space before them. During this time of explansion, the Empire begins to allow landers, with special contribution to the Empire, to be a legal Abh, and they alter the genetics of their children to be biological Abh. As the Abh have predicted, plane-space technology gave birth to interstellar wars between human establishments. Mostly the Abh just watched but eventually they were forced into war. Once the Abh began in conflict, they did not stop until they had taken away the enemy's means of interstellar travel, decimated their weapons, and assimilated any remaining citizens into the Empire. During their campaigns, two Emperors and seven crown-heirs to the throne, among others, remained scattered in space. Most of the time the Abh victory song "Frybar Gloer Gor Bari" rang loud and clear throughout the galaxy. Jimuryua Revolt The Jimuryua Revolt was the largest rebel movement recorded in the history of the Empire. It was primarily involved with the Ground Forces. Lakfakalle fell during the rebellion. The rebellion is named after Jimuryua Boruje Furuku Furuushu, a lander from Planet Arumen. Devoted to the Ground Force, she was promoted to the supreme rank in the army, Ground Forces General. Later, in a mission, she met her lover Aemindo, who was a POW's descendent from Former Interstellar Country Erendia, annexed by the Empire and was determined to exact revenge. She was fanned to become the rebel leader by him. Since the Ground Forces were mainly composed of landers, Jimuryua secretly rallied with her high rank a considerable number of soldiers to follow her. During the war with the Al Hamid, the emperor at that time personally took command of the campaign and left Lakfakalle with most of the Star Forces while the Ground Forces were left as reserves for land battles. Jimuryua and Ameindo knew it was the perfect time as the capital was essentially deserted. Then, Jimuryua proclaimed herself the President of the Humankind Federation and she recovered her previous name Linda Narun. The new-born Federation soon occupied Abriel Earldom and attempted to expand her territory on the planar space. The Ground Forces modified warships for landers to use. They invaded Grand Duchy of Letopanyu which was the key to controlling Wesukō Kingdom. In spite of the advantage in number, they were defeated since landers were not familiar enough with the use of space battleships. Narun failed to persuade the feudal government to join them, and worse still, she was informed that the Empire took over Lakfakalle again, thus ending the revolution. Some of the ground soldiers surrendered to the archduchess therein and, with the permission of the archduchess, they stay at the third inhabited planet, a newly terraformed world. On the other hand, Narun decides to return to Lakfakalle. When they entered Lakfakalle, instead of surrendering, they flew into the open fire zone, committing suicide. At last, the Ground Forces were abandoned and the remnant reorganized into the Ground Section of the Star Forces. War with Four Nations Alliance After that, the United Mankind discovers two flaws on the planar space map of the Empire, Sord Keish 193 and Sord Suivu 882, which the United Mankind refers them as Sord VRGE1447 and Sord FLIST0223 respectively. They are located at two sides of Ilysr Kingdom, remained closed and defenseless. The United Mankind immediately draws a plan and reports it to the military appraisal meeting of the Four Nation Alliance. The plan consists of two sections. First, they attack the left part of the Ilysr Kingdom through Sord VRGE1447 as a feint attack. Second, they invade the right part of the Ilysr Kingdom through Sord FLIST0223 with intensive force and aim directly at Sord Ilysr in order to defeat the Empire at Imperial Capital Lakfakalle. They call the above actions as Operation Hercules and Operation Amphitryon respectively, after two Greek heros who killed nine-headed snake Lernaean Hydra in Greek mythology. The meeting soon adopt the plan. The United Mankind spends nearly 10 years transporting the yuanan of closed Sord VRGE1447 to the Vascotton System, the United Mankind. It is to make the Peacekeeping Army of the United Mankind more convenient to invade the Empire. It is not mentioned in any sources that what happen to the yuanan of closed Sord FLIST0223, but assumedly it is also transported to a system of the United Mankind. When the Federation of Hania retreated from the Nova-Sicilia Treaty the other three nations of the Four Nations Alliance decried the Hania Federation for its perfidy. Many of the Abh, including Lafiel, were equally disappointed in the Hania Federation. Territory on the Planar Space Military Star Forces Ground Forces Diplomacy It is a policy for the Empire to passively remain neutral. That is, the Empire neither be aligned with other interstellar countries nor declares war upon one in the first place. The Empire always refuses all alliance offers from others. For instance, when President Rock Linn of the Hyde System seeks an alliance, Abriel Dusanyu simply rejects it following by an annexation demand. Another example is the conversation between Empress Ramaj and Ambassador Tin Kuihan of The Federation of Hania in BOTS IV, both novel and anime. Ramaj refuses the alliance offer, and then later Tin Kuihan proposes the Federation to join the Empire like the Hyde System does in Imperial Calendar Year 945. The underlying reasons beneath it are, revealed in the conversation, Abhs believe the relationship of countries never last forever, and also in terms of power, it is not necessary for the Empire to sign a treaty to support herself. Therefore, the Empire is not very keen on diplomacy. Say, the foreign envoys are usually allowed to meet the emperor twice, when they assume and leave their office. There are only seven open ports in the Empire. It possibly contributes to the isolation between the Four Nations Alliance and the Empire. On the other hand, during the meeting between Ramaj and the four ambassadors in COTS II, it is known that the Empire never actively declare war upon others. However, when a war is started, there will be no peace until one side is beaten. Abh Hell 11th Emperor Dougnaa introduced the Abh Hell. Abh Hell is a term for a kind of capital punishment by the Empire against a person that is not a death penalty. It is rumored to be more terrible than death itself. It is used as a deterrence to prevent ethnic assault or hate crime against Abh merchants or Imperial citizens. Policy Foreign Policy The Empire does not allow foreign ships to stop at star systems under its control, but there are designated trade ports for interstellar exchange. Plane Space The empire annexes any human colony that do not have interstellar plane-space technology. All interstellar space ships belongs to the Emperor. The Empire controls all traffic within plane-space. The Empire seeks to control the twelfth sord ring alone. The final step in securing this ring was to take over a small human planet in the Hyde Star System. Laws All offences are punishable by death. When a Lander kills an Abh, they will be killed in an unimaginable and inhumane way possible. Society References Category:Factions